Ep. 44: The Beautiful Conscience Circuit
is the forty-fourth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the conclusion of the two-part story involving the Mecha-Human Miki and Professor Shibata's Conscience Circuit. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Power of Conscience". Synopsis Bioman and Shuichi try to protect the Mecha Human Miki from the clutches of Gear, even with her as the possible key to stopping the invincible Satan Megas. Plot The episode continues after Episode 43 where Shuichi and Miki reunites with the Biomen but they are soon caught by them which are the mechaclone in disguise as both Mason and Mettzler confronts them. Miki manages to take down the mechaclones in an instant and Mason warns her about her betrayal as he orders the mechaclones to take down Shuichi. Before they can do that, Miki manages to destroy the mechaclones with telekinesis due to her eyes are glowing red but also injures both Shuichi and Professor Shibata. Mason scolds her for destroying her own comrades as Miki witnesses her own actions. The real Biomen arrives to save them just in time as they also deal Psygorn's attacks. Shuichi was impressed to see Miki saves them despite his injuries and Miki finally admits that she is not a human. Both are found by Jun and Hikaru while Professor Shibata was helped by Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta. When the two decides to aid Shuichi, Shirou wants to help the professor, but he refuses as his sunglasses fall out to reveal his face much to Shiruo's shock and also to see the Japanese amulet that he was wearing in the neck. He asked him who brought the amulet as Shirou replies that this amulet was given to his mother while he was born and he asks his name which Shirou introduces himself as Professor Shibata does the same before he stands up and putting his sunglasses back on. Shuichi convinces Miki that she is not supposed to blame but he himself as Doctor Man's son. She should blame him for causing all of his father's madness and she was a pawn to them and he tells her that she is not evil but having a good in her heart. Shirou also tells her that Shuichi is speaking the truth and she is no longer part of Neo Empire Gear and she has human emotions. Miki happily thanked Shuichi for the words he says. Upon entering Professor Shibata's laboratory, Shuichi tells the group that he was working with the professor this whole time because he is Doctor Man's son and Professor Shibata is a brilliant scientist. Shirou notices the professor's appearance and wants to know more about him as he thought. He was soon called by Peebo who alerts them about the Satan Megas' rampage. Therefore, the group are stopped by Miki because of her control of the mecha and she is going to die with the mecha in tow which Shirou tells her not to say things and and wants to find another way to save her and they are soon attacked by Bio Hunter Silva after hearing his footsteps. He manages to hit the group while protecting, Shuichi, Professor Shibata and Miki but managed to injured Shirou's arm. As Bio Hunter Silva attempts to hit the professor, Shirou fights him for blaster long enough to distract him but destroying his laboratory and allowing the group along with Shuichi, Professor Shibata and Miki to escape as Shirou follows their escape while dodging Silva's blaster. As they hide, Shirou angrily wanted to stop it despite his injuries but they are stopped again by Miki and she can be the one to stop it. Despite their pleas, Miki goes off the stop the mecha herself. Miki does her best to convince Satan Megas while she blesses to stop because of her conscious circuit in placed at her body. Mason who is piloted the Satan Megas was dismayed by her actions and the mecha itself does not respond even its connections. The group and Shuichi are amazed to her actions as Professor Shibata had thought that the conscience circuit that he created was marvelous. At Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man knows that no one will mess with his creations as Satan Megas continues its rampage but at the cost of Miki fainted as Shirou and the group aided her. They are later confronted by Mason and his squad. Shirou tells Jun and Hikaru to convince Shuichi and Miki to escape as the group transforms into Biomen to fight them. Mettzler manages to capture Pink5 while attacking Red1 on purpose but the former retaliates with his Fire Sword causing Mason to flee to pilot Satan Megas and Mettzler was defeated by the Biomen with their Bio Electron Charge. Red1 summons the Bio Dragon to transport to their Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo. Their attempts are soon foiled when they incapacitate the mecha's head with Super Maser. Since Miki is able to restore the mecha, she was scared to see this but runs away while she is chased by Shuichi and Professor Shibata. Miki also thanked Shuichi for making friends even with the Biomen and also thanked Professor Shibata for making her as a real person as she leaves to help the Bioman by run and jump into the mecha's own body to reassemble together and to control the mecha as a means to sacrifice herself allowing the Bio Robo to destroy the mecha with Bio Particle Cut to make Mason flee via emergency jet. In Satan Megas' destruction, Miki's red bola tie from her school uniform had fall off to the ground. After the incident, Shuichi keeps Miki's bola tie while mourning for her sacrifice. Shirou was amazed on Professor Shibata's work and he replies about Mika's beliefs. He is soon parted ways with Shuichi while driving away as the Biomen and it zooms into the large building in the sky. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Mecha Human Miki: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *When Miki destroys the mechaclones with her telekinesis, both Shuichi and Professor Shibata receives battle damage while they are far behind her. *In the Philippine English Dub when Shiro introduces to Professor Shibata, his full name is Kenichi as his English Dubbed name is Kenny which is in fact his nickname. *When executing the Bio Particle Cut from the Bio Robo in the Philippine English Dub, Red1 is mostly seen grunting while destroying the mecha from this ability. But in this episode he just said "For Miki!" when they allow to destroy the mecha as part of Miki's sacrifice. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda